Lighted indicators are often used in conjunction with gaming systems, frequently in the form of a tower attached to the top of a gaming machine such as a slot machine. The tower typically has two colored sections through which light is emitted. The different colored sections may be used to indicate, for example, the denomination accepted by the machine, a jackpot hit, a request for assistance by the machine user, or a security breach of the machine.
Towers currently in use are often secured to the machine in a way that makes the tower vulnerable to disassembly or vandalism. For example, the tower may be removed from the machine when an exposed screw is removed. A tower that may be removed or disassembled by an unauthorized person is subject to reconfiguration. For example, the disassembled tower may have one or more of its lights disabled, rendering the tower useless for indicating a security violation. A tower that is modified or damaged may fail to report a security violation, potentially resulting in unlawful removal of money from the machine.
Thus, it is desirable to have a tower that is constructed to be inaccessible from the exterior of the gaming machine.
Additionally, typical slot towers have wiring to provide power to the internal lighting of the tower. Wires may also be used to conduct power or signal associated with lighting the slot tower. Wiring inside the slot tower may be visible from the exterior of the tower or produce undesirable shadows visible from the exterior. It is thus desirable to have a tower that conceals internal wiring such that visibility of wires and shadows from the wires are reduced or eliminated.